HTLJ: Family Feuds
by Arianna18
Summary: Iolaus strikes out on his own after Hercules accuses him of being reckless.


"Damn it, Iolaus! What just happened here?" Hercules exclaimed as he looked around at the scattered bodies of what…ten men, then scowled at his friend at the bar Iolaus had been lounging against, sipping an ale as if he hadn't a care in the world. Vaguely, he was aware of Iolaus ordering another ale for him, but Hercules was more occupied with ordering his fractured thoughts and emotions, making sense of the scene around him. The demigod had walked in, admittedly having been delayed by an hour or so, to meet up with his buddy as planned. The delay, helping a farmer get his wagon unstuck from the mud and then assisting to repair a damaged axle, hadn't seemed important at the time. But, now, as Hercules gazed around at the unconscious men, big well-armed men, and then back at Iolaus, who had a bruise darkening along his jaw, he realized the delay could have had serious consequences, and he felt a hollowness deep inside. Just as Iolaus turned to pick up the two mugs of ale, Hercules grabbed him unceremoniously by an arm and dragged him toward the far end of the tavern.

"Hey, ease up, Herc!" Iolaus protested, laughing a little as he pulled himself from his friend's grasp and sank down onto a stool beside one of the few tables that had not been demolished or overturned in the fight.

"Ease up?" Hercules growled back, glaring down at his best friend, all reason on hold, emotion going full blast…fear overlaid by the anger of relief. "What is it with you? I let you out of my sight for a couple of days and find you surrounded by guys that could have torn you apart? Are you crazy?"

Unconcerned, Iolaus shook his head, grinning a little as he shrugged carelessly and replied, "Well they didn't 'tear me apart'. In fact," he continued, looking around with a certain smug pride, "they didn't even come close, arrogant jerks."

Taking a deep breath to resist reaching over to shake sense into his best friend, Hercules absently noted that villagers were hauling out the still unconscious men, probably to a healer. "You just can't resist a fight, can you?" Hercules sighed, shaking his head, then turning his gaze back to Iolaus as he sank onto a stool on the opposite side of the table. "I swear, you'd rather fight than eat, and that's saying something. Stubborn, impulsive, reckless, thoughtless…"

The humour of the situation was fast disappearing for Iolaus. Straightening, feeling the first flash of irritation, he lifted a hand to stem the critical comments. "Hey, just a minute. You don't understand…" he tried to explain, but the single-minded demigod cut him off.

"Understand what exactly? That one of them got in your face…probably made some reference to your height that you objected to?" Hercules snapped, trodding on dangerous ground and too worried to care. "That's about all it seems to take. Dammit, Iolaus…there were ten of them, all of them armed to the teeth! What were you thinking? Oh, I forgot, you probably weren't thinking, just reacting…as usual."

Iolaus' eyes dropped as he set his mug of ale on the table and blew out a long breath to try to quell the anger that had blossomed full-blown in his chest. His jaw tight, he looked back up into the furious eyes that condemned him so absolutely. Where the hell did Hercules get off, storming in here, self-righteous and insulting…? Almost as if he was quietly reflecting on his friend's words, Iolaus' own eyes were as expressionless as his face as he repeated, "Stubborn, impulsive, reckless, thoughtless…yeah, I guess I can be all of those things. I'd forgotten how much that bothers you."

"Bothers me? Yeah, you could say that," Hercules affirmed with a frustrated twist to his lips and a frown, missing the cold deliberation that would have warned him had he been really paying attention. "Would it kill you to learn to control your temper? Gods, one of these days, I swear, your lack of control is going to get you into a mess you won't be able to get yourself out of. What am I saying?" he asked rhetorically, lifting his hands and shaking his head, before concluding with a mutter, "…as if that hasn't happened already, too many times."

Iolaus nodded tightly, his lips thinned but otherwise with no emotion showing on his face. Fighting his desire to snap back, locked now into his own feelings, Iolaus tried once more to clarify the situation, to tell Hercules how wrong he was. Angry, he replied flatly, "I handled it, Herc. If you'd just listen…"

"Listen? To what? To a flimsy explanation, or even flimsier excuse, that there was no harm done? I'm surprised no one has hauled you off to the local lockup for beating up these guys. Good thing I'm here to bail you out…" Though he didn't say it, the words, 'as usual' again hung in the air between them.

A slightly bitter grin, more a grimace, appeared fleetingly on Iolaus' face, but was quickly suppressed leaving only the stony expression as he looked around the small tavern and shook his head. They'd been traveling together again for only the past couple of months, Hercules finally agreeing to allow Iolaus to accompany him on his restless rambles around Greece. The demigod had been unable to settle down after his family had been murdered by Hera, roaming now for almost two years, righting wrongs where he could, taking on the bad guys on his own, leaving Iolaus behind to wonder and worry about him. Iolaus had tried to play the part of the passive friend, tried to settle himself to the life of blacksmith and sometime farmer, but he'd hated it. It had been a vast relief when Herc had relented, finally agreeing to allow Iolaus to share again in whatever dangers a life beside a demigod could present. But, it seemed that though Hercules had acceded to the idea of them traveling together, Iolaus was still to remain essentially passive, engaging in dangerous activities, like fights apparently, only when absolutely necessary, and only when the demigod was present.

A slight frown appeared between his brows as Iolaus thought about the last couple of months. First, Herc had been more than agreeable to finding his own way to Thrace, heading to the festival Iolaus had finally persuaded him to attend. And, since then? Twice, the demigod had gone off to 'handle things' on his own, using excuses like it would only bore Iolaus and he might as well get in some fishing or hunting…missions like this last one, to settle a border dispute. Somehow, that hadn't sounded all that boring. Was it that Hercules really did prefer to be on his own…would grasp any excuse to leave his so-called best friend behind? Or, fleetingly, Iolaus wondered if and when Hercules had decided he was apparently helpless and unable to take care of himself, a burden more than a partner.

Feeling a coldness inside that crept around the anger, freezing it, sealing it unresolved into his heart, Iolaus looked up at the demigod and sighed. "You done lecturing?"

Shaking his head, Hercules replied, "Iolaus…I don't want to have to keep trying to persuade you to act responsibly. This," he waved at the destruction around them, "this kind of behaviour is will only get you into trouble."

"Right." Iolaus replied flatly as he packed a world of interpretation into the demigod's last statement. That Hercules felt he was an encumbrance, having always to be pulled out of 'trouble'. That Herc felt his judgment couldn't be relied upon. That he behaved irrationally. And, that the demigod wasn't really at all interested in hearing that he was wrong. Swallowing, Iolaus nodded and pursed his lips as little as he replied with a tight voice, his eyes down, avoiding Hercules' intense gaze, no longer wanting to see the condemnation in those angry blue eyes, "Fine…well, let me assure you that you won't have to make that point again."

When his friend stood up, Hercules frowned. "Now what…where are you going?"

"My pack's upstairs in my room. I'm going to get it…and while I do, I'm going to reflect on your words. Do you think you can trust me to do that on my own?" Iolaus replied, his voice tight with control, his eyes hard.

Sighing, Hercules waved him away. "Fine, whatever," he replied, finally picking up the mug of ale Iolaus had ordered for him. Might as well cool off and relax a little while he waited for Iolaus to finish 'reflecting'…'sulking' was what the demigod called it.

Iolaus swallowed, then turned away, weaving his way through the battered tables to the staircase in the corner. On the way, he stopped briefly at the bar, fishing in his pouch for the coins to pay for the ales and his room, but the barkeep waved him off with a smile, reaching across to pat him on the shoulder. Hercules quirked a brow and smiled sparingly as he watched the last of his partner's opponents hauled from the tavern. It had probably been quite a fight, and part of him was sorry to have missed it.

Hercules sighed as he set the mug back down on the table, already regretting his hasty words. But, when he'd seen the results of what must have been a furious fight, his partner alone against what looked like every tough in the village, he'd gone suddenly cold with fear at what he might have so easily found instead…Iolaus hurt, maybe worse, for having let his temper rule his head. The scene when he'd arrived had fed directly into Hercules' concerns about having bowed to Iolaus' insistence that they travel together again, like they had years ago. The demigod was still, very much, of two minds about traveling again with Iolaus. His best friend had always played a vital part in his life, a touchstone, part of his foundation, all the more so since Deianeara and the children had been killed. On one hand, he wanted Iolaus home, safe, occupied with mundane affairs, out of the line of fire. On the other, he'd missed his friend badly, both for his companionship and the very real support Iolaus offered when the demigod found himself in dangerous situations. But, there was no doubt about it…being on the road led to all kinds of situations that could just be too damned dangerous…and Iolaus was a like a magnet when it came to trouble.

Of even more concern was the incident with Nemesis that Hercules had not shared with Iolaus. Hera was out to get his buddy and would use whatever means she could to destroy his best friend. The demigod had been badly shaken, knowing only too well that Nemesis was not the only immortal Hera could manipulate into doing her will. For the past two months, Hercules had lived with a constant and pervasive anxiety that Iolaus was in danger for the sole reason of being his best friend and partner. Walking into the aftermath of what must have been a furious battle had spiked that anxiety into an almost incoherent fear and self-condemnation for having left Iolaus alone.

But…he'd been wrong to snap at Iolaus as soon as he'd walked in. It wasn't as if he didn't know his buddy could handle himself. Years ago, when they'd left the Academy, Iolaus had been the best warrior, bar none, that Hercules had ever known and there was no question that he knew enough still to be better than a bunch of local thugs. Though taking on ten was a stretch for someone who hadn't really fought in years. Iolaus never had thought much about the risks…it seemed he still didn't.

As Hercules calmed down, he realized that, in large measure, the anger that had been fired by fear was further fueled by guilt, knowing he'd been late, wishing they hadn't had to split up. And, partly, the demigod was sorry to admit even to himself that he felt some resentment that Iolaus had gotten a chance for a couple of days of fishing while he'd had to resolve a tedious border dispute between Kings who should know better. Oh, it had been his idea that Iolaus take the time for a bit of a break, but the demigod had still resented having been pulled away when he'd much rather have spent the time with his friend…and Iolaus could have insisted on going along, rather than accede with only token protests to the idea of splitting up for a couple of days. Well, what was past was past. In the future, he wouldn't be so quick to suggest they go their separate ways, both so that he could keep an eye on his friend and also so that he'd have the pleasure of his company. Hercules rolled his tense shoulders a bit, shaking off his irritation, as the barkeep made his way around the room, righting tables and sorting out the damage of the recent fight.

* * *

Furious, Iolaus had stomped up the stairs to the darkened hallway, then along to his room. Shouldering open the door, he strapped on his sword and grabbed up his pack. Back in the hallway, he paused for a moment, looking toward the main staircase that led back down to the bar. He was angry about the assumptions Hercules had made, and the caustic observations about his lack of good sense. But, more, as he stood in that dark, deserted hallway, he was hurt. Ever since they'd started out from Thebes, Herc had seemed uncomfortable with him, only too obviously unsure that bringing Iolaus along on his rambles was a good idea. Sighing, Iolaus' shoulders slumped a little. Herc had been on his own for quite a while now, and had only too obviously gotten used to it. Hercules probably found it easier in a lot of ways to not have to worry about anyone but himself, especially not about a partner who seemed to draw trouble like honey draws ants.

Reluctantly, the hunter had to admit that this wasn't working, not the way Iolaus had hoped it would anyway. Whatever trust Hercules had had in him when they were younger, whatever ease that had existed between them years ago, had been gone a long time now, buried under years of family life, and of their separate journeys on the loss of those families. Nodding a little sadly to himself, Iolaus reaffirmed the decision he'd abruptly taken downstairs and hoisted his pack over his shoulder, turning to the far end of the hallway and the narrow staircase that led out the back way.

If Hercules found it easier, less aggravating to be on his own, well so be it. Iolaus would leave him to it, even if it was with a heavy heart. But, there was no question of going back to Thebes. Been there, done that, knew it drove him crazy to stay in one place, playing out a life that had no meaning to him. When he'd closed up his forge and left with Hercules, it had been with an eagerness to get back out in the world, to do some good, to feel alive again. He'd've rather have traveled with Hercules, far rathered that, but he could wander on his own just as well as the demigod could. That fight downstairs had shown he could handle himself, as had that episode on the way to the festival in Thrace, when he'd met Lydia. He didn't need to be anybody's sidekick, not even his best friend's, to make a difference, to help people who needed it.

Once outside, he turned down the alley and headed west, following the sun.

* * *

The barkeep paused at Hercules' table, pulling a damp rag from his hip pocket to wipe down the table as he paused to exchange a few words with the famous hero. "Good man, that Iolaus," he said with rich approval in his voice. "It's no wonder you'd want him traveling with you."

Hercules straightened a little in his chair, a slight smile dancing on his lips as he replied, "I'm glad you feel that way, especially after he seems to have single-handedly trashed your tavern."

Chuckling, the old man paused in his activities to sort out the damage, as he replied, "Iolaus said you'd not be pleased to miss the action, and he tried to hold off, wait for you to get here. You'd not believe the insults he took from those ruffians last night and again today, calling him runt and asking if the colour of his hair matched the yellow streak down his back. But, they went too far a while ago when they went after young Andromache over there." He tilted his head toward the pretty little barmaid, who couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. Though a little pale, she was smiling now…she hadn't been less than an hour before. "Filthy animals…one of them took a blade and threatened to cut her face, and that's when Iolaus knew he couldn't delay the battle any longer," he explained.

Frowning a little, Hercules' gaze shifted from the girl back to the thin old man who ran this bar and the inn above. "What actually happened here?" he asked, feeling a little bewildered.

"They were a bad lot," the man replied with a sigh. "Been terrorizing people hereabouts for the last few months. Iolaus heard all about it last night when some of the lads from town were complaining bitterly about it over their ale after that lot had done their strutting about for the night and had left. When Iolaus heard the ruffians had already killed the only two men in town who'd tried to stand up to them, he offered to help. Said you'd be here today and the two of you could easily handle the lot of them. We were relieved, all of us, I have to tell you. Gods save him, Iolaus told us in no uncertain terms we weren't to be involved in the fight when it happened, that we weren't trained for it and would only get ourselves hurt…and what good would that do our families, he wanted to know? Said nobody could expect ordinary, hard working men to be warriors, that it wasn't reasonable…eased the guilt we'd all been feeling, he did. Anyways, he was watching for them, ready when they strutted in, only sorry I think that you were a bit delayed."

"I see," Hercules murmured, looking toward the stairwell.

"I tell you, it was something to see," the old man continued, his eyes warming in memory. "That Iolaus, he was sizing them up the whole time they were insulting him, and it only seemed to them that he was joking, trying to avoid trouble, as he jibed back, laughing off their mean words. You could see they'd written him off, not worth their trouble, when they went after 'Mache. But…your friend went all still and cold, muttering to me to fill two heavy mugs with ale, and then he called out to the bastard that was terrorizing the girl, suggesting that wasn't the sort of trouble he'd want to make. Iolaus picked up the mugs of ale, and ambled all relaxed, still playing the clown, you know, over to the guy, who'd gone back to insulting him. As soon as he got close enough, he tossed the ale into the face of the ringleader and the guy standing next to him, and then smacked them upside the head, real hard, with the mugs, knocking them out cold. And, then, well, then he was like a blur of light, I never did ever see anything like it. The other goons, well they'd spread themselves around the room, to loom over anybody who'd dare protest their mean ways, and Iolaus, well, he just worked himself around the room, moving so fast they hardly knew where he'd be next. He caught two of them a hard crack under the jaw when he upended one of the tables, and them thinking he was just trying to keep the table between him and them. Used a tray, he did, just grabbed it up and smashed it into the throat of one of the brutes. When two of them grabbed him from behind and another slugged him in the face, it was like he didn't even notice it, just kicked out to drop the one in front, then rolled up and over to come down behind the other two who'd been holding him, as quick as you'd please, to smash their heads together. He tumbled across the floor to get close to another one what was charging at him, then swung out a leg, bringing the big bully down, clipping him hard behind the ear with a sharp elbow. And, then he kind of rolled up the body of the last one, swinging himself over the guy's shoulders and clapping his ears all in one movement, shattering the bastard's ear drums and knocking him senseless."

With a broad smile, the old man finished, "Only took a couple of minutes…the damnedest thing I ever saw, beautiful to watch. Those troublemakers didn't even have a chance to go for their weapons, they hardly even knew what hit them…this little guy they'd been taunting and ridiculing suddenly turning into a one man wrecking machine. Well, they're safely locked up now and they'll be sent to the court in Corinth tomorrow." His eyes refocusing on Hercules, the man concluded, "Must be something to see the two of you in action together…like a small army, all on your own, I'd wager."

"Yeah, something like that," Hercules replied softly, smiling as he imagined what had taken place. It had sounded like Iolaus hadn't forgotten much about what he'd learned back at the Academy after all. But, as the old man moved off, the smile faded as the demigod recalled again his hard words. Iolaus hadn't acted thoughtlessly…hadn't just jumped into a fight for no good reason. Grimacing a little in embarrassment, he realized he owed his best friend an apology, a big one, and again his gaze sought the stairwell, wondering what was taking Iolaus so long. Probably steaming up there, trying to get his temper under control. Well, Iolaus had a right to be angry, every right. Sighing, the demigod stood and made his way upstairs. As he ambled down the hall, he glanced through the open doors of the unoccupied rooms, one after another, all along the dim corridor.

"Iolaus?" he called as he made his way down the hall. But, by the time he'd reached the end of the hall, and had found no trace of his friend, his chagrined embarrassment was giving way to concern. Iolaus wasn't in any of the rooms, nor was his gear. Clattering down the back stairs and out into the alley, Hercules paused as he looked first one way and then the other, wondering where Iolaus had gone.

Because, he was gone.

"Dammit," breathed the demigod as he pushed suddenly anxious fingers through his hair. As out of line as he knew he'd been, it had never occurred to him that Iolaus would just take off. Well, he couldn't have gone far. Which way would he have gone? West to Patras or east to Corinth…or south? 'Corinth,' Hercules decided. They had lots of friends there so it was the most likely direction, and the most direct route back to Thebes, if Iolaus had decided to just head back home. No doubt, he was both angry and disgusted with a best friend who so hastily jumped to all the wrong conclusions and needed to walk it off. Hercules planned to catch up quickly, fall all over himself with apologies, and clear the air between them. It was the least he could do for having acted like such an ass in the first place. Sighing, he wondered how much Iolaus would make him grovel before forgiving him. Well, grovel he would…he'd been wrong and he knew it.

Loping down the alley and out of town, Hercules headed east.

* * *

After two hours, Hercules had the sinking feeling he'd chosen the wrong direction. Even if Iolaus had set off at a run, he should have caught up with him by now, and the few other travelers the demigod had encountered on the road didn't recall having seen anyone who matched his buddy's description. Stopping, he stood with his hands of his hips as he looked back the way he'd come. South or west? There wasn't much south of the village, just broad remote tracks of mountain wilderness, but Iolaus might have headed in that direction. Hercules knew his buddy routinely headed into the forest when he wanted to think. But, if Iolaus had headed into the mountains, he'd be almost impossible to find.

There was no option but to head back to the village and see if he could pick up the hunter's trail, see if he could find someone who had seen Iolaus leave. If he'd have been thinking straight, he'd've done that in the first place. He'd accused Iolaus of being thoughtless and impulsive…sighing with weary self-condemnation, the demigod began to jog back the way he'd come. With luck, Iolaus might have turned back himself, having calmed down enough to forgive his best friend for having spouted off like such an idiot.

Hercules shook his head as he thought about that, thought about how he just assumed Iolaus would forgive him, because Iolaus always did. The older of the two, the less inclined to an unattractive self-righteousness, it was usually Iolaus who had to do the forgiving. Not that it was required all that often, the demigod consoled himself. But, if Iolaus had really meant that this was it and he'd had enough, he'd've said something…would have let Hercules know in no uncertain terms that he was on his own. He wouldn't just disappear without a word. No…he was just legitimately angry, too mad to talk so he'd taken off for a bit to let his temper cool, but Iolaus never stayed angry for long. It wasn't in his nature.

So, it was a hopeful Hercules who arrived back at the tavern toward the end of the day, almost convinced he'd find his friend again holding up the bar, waiting for him to turn up. It was a disappointed demigod who learned from the confused barkeep that no, Iolaus hadn't come back. Which was too bad, the old man allowed, since the whole village had wanted to hold a party to honour him for taking care of those renegades.

"Yeah, too bad," Hercules echoed as he bit his lip, wondering what to do next. Looking around the crowded tavern, he called out, "Did anyone here see which way Iolaus went when he left town earlier today?"

Most shook their heads, but one man, a farmer from the look of him, nodded as he called out, "Yes, I did. When I was coming into the village earlier, I saw him heading west. Running flat out, he was, as if there was some place he had to get to in a hurry."

"Great," muttered Hercules, then he called out a hasty 'thanks' as he turned and headed back out onto the dusty street. It was a few hours yet before dark. Iolaus had a four hour lead, but if he headed out now, he should be able to catch up with his friend before dusk tomorrow, even if Iolaus kept up a rapid pace. Though he was still sorry for what he'd said earlier, the demigod was beginning to feel irritated as well. He wasn't used to having to chase someone back and forth across the countryside and he was beginning to once again wish Iolaus was just a little less hot-headed. And, if he was that mad, why in Tartarus hadn't he just shouted Hercules down and set him straight? The gods knew, he'd done that often enough before. Why had he taken off…and been so determined to put as much distance between them as fast as possible?

And why was he headed west? If Iolaus had decided he wasn't going to travel with him anymore, why hadn't Iolaus headed back to Corinth to visit Jason, or right back home to Thebes? Where was Iolaus going?

It didn't make any sense.

Hercules traveled until it was too dark to see, and though he wanted to continue through the night, he was afraid of missing the sign if it turned out that Iolaus had left the rutted track to head into the forest. So, he made himself a cold camp not far from the side of the road and was up again at dawn to continue his search.

* * *

As he loped along the rutted dusty track that led along the coast to the west, Hercules found himself increasingly surprised, and irritated, that Iolaus had not yet turned back. He'd encountered enough travelers coming from the opposite direction to know Iolaus had been on this road and people remembered him passing them. Though he'd slowed from his original pace, his partner was apparently still moving fairly quickly, as if driven by something folks said. Shaking his head, the demigod mulled over what he'd said the day before, Iolaus' reaction and then the precipitate leave taking, still unable to understand what had tipped Iolaus into just taking off. Sure, his remarks had been ill-considered and, as it turned out, completely mistaken…but surely weren't enough to alienate Iolaus so completely.

He found himself reflecting on the last couple of months, his jaw tightening in memory. He'd been on the way to Thrace when he'd learned that Hera had essentially put out a contract on Iolaus, sending Nemesis to murder him, ostensibly for being too full of pride. Standing aside and allowing Iolaus to face alone the threats he'd confronted on that journey to Thrace was one of the hardest things the demigod had ever had to do in his life. Gods, the thought of losing Iolaus was unbearable, sickening, making the breath catch in his chest, his heart hammer with fear. He knew he tended to be too protective, always had been…it had been a bone of contention between them from the moment they'd left the Academy, if not before. Hercules knew Iolaus would risk anything for him, up to and including his life, the one thing, the one sacrifice the demigod could not bear to contemplate. So…what had made Iolaus take off like this? Had some god threatened to harm Hercules…because a threat on his own life sure wouldn't intimidate Iolaus. Was Hera once again playing her devious games?

Over the two months, Hercules had tried to spare Iolaus the two missions that would be sure to frustrate his impatient and pragmatic friend. The niceties of diplomacy left him cold, though he could be good at it if necessary, but Iolaus preferred action. So…the demigod was confused. Having been driven by his own best intentions, Hercules had no idea how Iolaus had been interpreting his behaviours, no sense that his best friend and partner had even a shadow of a doubt about how much his companionship meant to the demigod.

It was just after midday when Hercules loped along another dusty village street and found the narrow thoroughfare almost blocked by a large wagon, on which perched a middle-aged woman and two adolescent daughters, watching with obvious enjoyment as the husband of the family turned over five very securely tied bandits. Slowing, Hercules listened to the tall, paunchy man tell his tale, noting the bruising of the fellow's face, his torn shirt and blackening eye.

"Well, we were in trouble, I can tell you that," he affirmed to the friends who had gathered round to hear the tale and take the ruffians off his hands. "These no-good, scurvy thugs attacked us on the road toward Rion and I swear they'd have killed me…and the gods only know what they'd've done to my family. It was desperate…hopeless. And, then, out of nowhere, this blond whirlwind arrived and cut them down before they could take a breath! I was staggered, I can tell you. He just rolled right into the midst of them, his sword flashing, shouting like a demon, disarming them and knocking them senseless."

At those words, Hercules' gaze jerked to the brigands as he shook his head. They were seasoned warriors, no doubt mercenaries who had gone bad from the look of them, garbed in leather, old scars on their bodies from wounds of past campaigns. The pile of swords and knives the teller of the tale had dumped onto the ground at his feet showed they had been well armed. Trust Iolaus to jump right into the middle of a fight like that without a second thought…gods, was he determined to get himself killed? It wasn't like they'd just graduated and Iolaus' skills were well honed…he'd been a farmer and blacksmith for years, not a warrior. Hercules sighed, well understanding his friend's motivations, to save this family like he'd saved the village behind him. But the demigod found himself again irritated that his best friend took these kinds of chances, rushing straight in without a single thought about how he'd handle five well armed fighting men, trusting to luck if Iolaus thought about it at all before he acted. Gazing at the battered bandits, Hercules thought that Fortune must love his best friend…certainly, these guys looked like they'd been overwhelmed by a much superior force, bruised, bleeding and definitely battered.

The thugs were scowling, not appreciating the boisterous description of events, most particularly since they all still had raging headaches from the blows they'd been dealt. They didn't know who the guy was who had appeared from nowhere, but his skills had been phenomenal. He'd cut through them like a hot knife through butter…they hadn't had a chance. Warriors themselves, they'd wondered where he'd come from and why they'd never heard his name before…someone who could fight like that blond dynamo usually made a name for themselves. The other villagers expressed suitable admiration for their friend's good fortune and a few looked back down along the road. "Where is he then, this 'whirlwind'?" one called, curious.

"Well, once he'd helped us tie up these treacherous, no good snakes, and let us tend to his own injuries, he said he would just be heading along, so long as we thought we could herd this scum back to jail," the man's wife offered, her voice a little troubled, wishing he'd come back with them so that they could take proper care…

"What injuries?" the tall stranger they'd just noticed called out, his voice tight with concern, his eyes worried as he cut into her thoughts. He knew it! Iolaus had gotten himself hurt!

"He'd gotten a cut on his arm, by one of the swords," one of the daughters reported, not wanting to be left out of the excitement of telling this story…wondering who the tall, handsome man was.

"And, one of those men came at him with a knife, and he ducked aside while he was fighting two others with his sword, but he got a gash along his ribs," the second daughter offered, her eyes wide as she remembered the fear she'd felt watching the battle.

"But…he was all right?" the stranger insisted on more clarification, a frown crinkling his brow, his whole body taut with tension, hoping Iolaus hadn't been too stubborn to accept the necessary help.

"Oh, aye," the man returned, shrugging a little. "So long as there's no infection, the wounds weren't serious. He was moving too fast for them to really touch him."

"How long ago did this happen?" Hercules asked then, wondering how close Iolaus was, hoping his friend was perhaps reflecting on his precipitate actions and realizing how lucky he'd been not to have been more badly injured.

But, they began to get wary, wondering who this dangerous looking stranger was and why he was so interested in the man who'd saved the day. "Who are you? And why are you asking all these questions?" the wife asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. That small warrior had done them a good turn, likely saving their lives and none of them were about to cause him any trouble.

"I'm Hercules," the demigod replied, his jaw tightening in reflexive reaction to the predictable response to his name. Moving past it, too anxious to get answers to bask in their awe, never wanting such adulation in the first place, he continued, "It sounds like you're describing my friend, Iolaus…I've been trying to catch up with him."

"Oh, well, yes…he did say his name was Iolaus," the man allowed, flashing a quick look up his wife, who nodded that he should go ahead. Hercules was well known, a hero, so there couldn't be any problem in giving him more information. "We left him on the road not much more than an hour or so ago."

"Good," Hercules nodded, smiling a little in relief…he was catching up, finally. "Which way did he go when he left you, did you notice?" He was hoping Iolaus had stayed on the main road to Rion.

"He headed south," one of the daughters reported, eagerly.

"Into the forest," the other added, to make it very clear.

"What?" demanded their mother as she twisted in her seat to stare at them. "Are you sure?" she demanded, anxiously. Her husband had also stiffened in surprise while the townsfolk shook their heads, suddenly solemn.

The girls nodded dumbly as their father reflected, "I wish you'd have said something sooner…we might have warned him…."

Hercules did not like the sound of this. "Why? Warned him about what?"

Sighing the man turned back to him, wondering how to explain such madness. "The hills south of there are inhabited by the two branches of a single family, and they have warred with one another for generations, out of spite and vanity. There's no sense to it…the killing of kin for no purpose. But, it's become a habit with them and it's best to avoid the area. Much as they hate one another, they take even less kindly to strangers. I wonder why your friend would head into that danger?"

Hercules looked away, feeling fear again tighten in his chest as he listened. Moving forward, pushing his way now through the crowd, he was intent on continuing his journey. Hearing the man's question as he passed, he murmured back, "He wouldn't know about the trouble in those hills…he was likely just heading somewhere quiet, to let his wounds heal."

But, the man caught at his arm as he asked, "You're not thinking of following him, are you?"

Frowning, Hercules pulled away as he replied, "Of course I am…he's my best friend."

With that, the demigod stepped up his pace, racing flat out by the time he reached the far end of the narrow village lane.

* * *

Iolaus had waited until he saw them on their way, waving once at the girls who were looking back at him with bright smiles, and then turned south to head into the forest. Leaning against a tree, one hand pressed against the burn in his side from the shallow cut, he listened to the squeak and rumble of the wagon, the plodding clop of the horses' hooves and the shuffle of the prisoners as the farmer prodded them along toward the village not far to the east.

Sighing, he licked his lips and then pulled his waterskin from the loop on his belt, taking a long swallow, and for the first time since he'd stormed from the tavern yesterday, he began to seriously wonder what he thought he was doing. Driven by anger and hurt, he'd just kept traveling until it got dark the night before, made a hasty camp by a stream, fished for his dinner and then had started out again this morning. He'd not let himself do a lot of thinking, but now he realized he'd acted from anger more than any reasoned decision. Somehow, this recent fight with the bandits had allowed him to vent the anger, leaving him to face the implications of his hasty actions.

It was stupid to have just taken off, however angry he'd been, however right he'd been to be angry. If he was so sure that traveling with Hercules was a mistake, from the demigod's view if not his own, then he should have told Herc what he'd been thinking…feeling. Looking toward the east, he wondered what his friend had made of his disappearance, and where Herc was now. Likely, he'd have gotten tired of waiting, would have looked for Iolaus and not finding him would have been angry himself. Herc didn't know what had happened in that tavern or why…he just knew what he believed. That his hot-headed, impulsive friend had sparked a fight for no good reason. Disgusted that Iolaus had then disappeared, further proof of his irrational nature, the demigod would have probably thrown up his hands and headed off to only the gods knew where.

Iolaus almost stepped back onto the road, to head back, to try to find Herc and explain…but though the anger was gone, the hurt and doubt remained. What if Hercules was just relieved that he was gone, no longer his 'responsibility'? Was there really any point to going back now to track the demigod? It'd been Iolaus' desire that they travel together, and he'd pushed hard, so that Herc hadn't had much choice really, but to accept his company. If it now seemed Iolaus had headed off on his own, why would Hercules care?

Sighing again, Iolaus hooked his waterskin back onto his belt and hitched his pack more comfortably on his shoulder. He'd chosen this path, and now it was his to walk. Greece wasn't that big a place and he could be assured of running into Hercules in the future. Maybe it was best to just go their own way for a while. He was tired of feeling like a kid who'd nagged to be taken along on the adventures, tired of not feeling like he really still belonged at his friend's side. Herc had become a full-fledged hero in the last few years, his legend growing to the point where Iolaus really wasn't sure he had a place in his friend's life beyond that granted by history and a shared youth. Maybe he really was intruding where he no longer was needed or even particularly wanted. Herc was basically too kind to come right out and say so…maybe this was best after all.

Turning away from the road, Iolaus moved with unconscious grace and competence through the shadowed forest, at home in the wilderness. He needed to give his arm and his side a day or two to heal over, so he might as well find a pleasant glade by a stream or river to pass the time. But, as he walked, his sorrow and grief about having left Hercules grew in his heart. Gods, there was no one in this world he'd ever loved more than Hercules, or for as long. Anya had stolen his heart and had filled him with a profound desire to protect and cherish her…and his children had been the light of his life. He'd given up traveling with Hercules, to live up to his own sense of commitment to his family, having promised himself he'd not follow his own father's example of being an essentially absent husband and father. But, he still would have been open to the occasional trip with Hercules…except Herc had not been willing to even discuss that option, not since his marriage to Anya. Not until the mission to confront the Minotaur, and that hadn't gone particularly well, simply reinforcing that Iolaus needed rescuing.

Iolaus shook his head and sighed. There was no one he respected more than Hercules, no one he wanted to support or safeguard more, not since the loss of his own family. He'd been so excited when Herc had finally capitulated after they'd attended the festival in Thrace, thrilled to the depths of his soul to finally be back where he wanted to be, where he believed he was destined to be. Beside Hercules, watching his back. Well, that hadn't lasted long, had it? The warrior found he had trouble swallowing, and had to take a few steadying breaths to push back the emotion that threatened. For so very many years, he'd felt as if he was simply marking time, going nowhere, doing nothing of real value. For far too long, he'd been worried about Hercules taking on impossible odds on his own…and now, having finally gotten his heart's desire, he'd stormed off. Maybe Herc was right. Maybe he was a fool.

Preoccupied by his thoughts, having no particular destination in mind, Iolaus wasn't in any particular hurry at that point. In the hour or so since he'd left the main road, he hadn't covered more than five miles when the forest thinned and he came in sight of a small village, more an extensive collection of thatched cottages and barns, with sheds and other outbuildings scattered around the perimeter.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of shouting, men's voices raised in anger…or entreaty, yelling at someone to 'Put that down why don't you?" against a counterpoint of women's voices, more shrill, furious and frightened. Curious, wary, he moved quietly around the larger buildings so that he could see into the rough 'square' in the centre of the settlement.

His eyes widened in astonishment at the sight. Men were crowded into the centre of the square, their hands raised in surrender, while the women stood in a circle around them, brandishing axes, pitchforks, scythes, brooms and whatever else they'd been able to grab up as weapons. The women were shrieking in a wild cacophony of condemnation, "It's your fault, stupid, pig-headed…never enough, always fighting! Now look where it's gotten us! Our children are threatened, three already stolen away…and the others will be taken, too, if you continue your mindless violence! Do you understand, our children will be taken from us! Stupid fools!"

Frowning, trying to make sense of the scene, Iolaus scanned the small settlement and noticed that there were still children present, cowering in doorways or half-hiding around the corners of the wooden and stone buildings. Wondering if it might be best to just slip away, domestic arguments never being something strangers were welcomed into, his concern was caught by the panicked grief in the women's voices as they shouted about having lost three of their children and their quite obvious fear that the others would be taken. Taken by whom? Something terrible seemed to have happened here not long before, and he couldn't just walk away without trying to help.

"Hey!" he yelled, to get their attention, his hands raised to show he was no threat, "what's happened here? Is there something I could do to help you?"

Startled by the unexpected intervention of a stranger, the shrill cries dropped away as everyone whirled to face him, weapons held ready to fend off attack as they stared at him in silent shock.

"Uh…my name is Iolaus and I heard you say something about children being taken from you? Was it slavers? Or bandits?" he continued to explain his presence, keeping his voice calm, his hands up in clear view. "I'm a warrior…maybe I could help you find your children…get them back."

There was a moment more of silence, and then one of the women sighed, wiping tears from her eyes as she lowered the axe in her hand to rest the head of it on the ground. "There's nothing you or anyone can do. The Furies took our children…."

"The Furies!" Iolaus exclaimed, his eyes rapidly scanning as much of the environment as he could. "Why would they do that?"

"Because these fool men haven't anything better to do than kill their cousins and uncles," another of the women spat out bitterly. "For the last twenty years or more, with one stupid excuse after another, the men have carried out a blood feud…and the Furies said they'd had enough. If we could not end it, then they would…so they took the children, the youngest, and said we'd have no more. They promised that if the fighting didn't end, they'd return for the others as well…that as far as they were concerned the family could die out and allow peace to finally return to these hills. Peace…in place of the blood…."

Stunned, Iolaus looked from the woman who had spoken, a woman who would have been pretty once, before time and care had worn her down, blond hair now dull, clothing hanging loose on her spare frame, to the men standing in a cluster. They looked angry, and embarrassed, cornered and ready to fight. The atmosphere was tense with despair and fury. Trying to defuse the dangerous mood of the crowd, hoping to focus them on the issue at hand, the warrior asked, "When did the Furies take the children…and how old are the ones they took?"

"What's it to you?" growled one of the men, wanting to reassert his authority.

"I'd like to help get them back," Iolaus reiterated, taking care to keep his voice non-confrontational. "The kids'll be scared. They won't understand what's going on."

"Why should you care?" another man demanded, angry at not having been able to protect his own…and scared that he'd never see his young son again.

"They're kids…who wouldn't care?" Iolaus countered, frowning. "What's wrong with all of you? Would you rather fight amongst yourselves than save your children?"

"You don't understand," the first woman who had spoken explained. "The Furies told us they'd kill the children if any of us followed them…that this was a judgment against us all."

"And…who could fight them anyway?" another wept, tears streaming down her cheeks at the thought of her little girl…gone.

Moving forward slowly, Iolaus replied with a steady voice, "Look…tell me which way they went, and how long ago…give me some idea of how old the children are…."

"Three children…one infant, one almost three summers old, and the other almost four," the woman replied, pushing her hair back from her face. "They were taken less than an hour ago…into the forest to the west."

Another thought occurred to Iolaus as he turned toward the forest behind the settlement. "You said there was a feud…have the Furies taken other children as well?" he asked.

"Aye, they did…our two youngest, not yet three summers old," rumbled another voice from the far side of the settlement. Gasping, the others turned, weapons again coming up, men pushing forward to stand before their women in the face of this new threat. A dozen rough looking men strode out and lined up along the side of the square confronting them, knives and swords drawn.

"Whoa! Just hold on for a minute!" Iolaus called out, again lifting his hands as he cautiously moved forward to stand between the two hostile groups. "Let me guess…you'd be the 'cousins and uncles' I heard about a few minutes ago?"

Grimly, a middleaged, heavyset man nodded, his flinty eyes staring hard at Iolaus. Like the others, he was dressed in worn woolen garments, faded with age and well patched. "Two of our young'uns were took as well by the damned she-demons," he growled. "The bitch, Tisiphone, said we had until nightfall to make peace and, if we did, they wouldn't come back for the rest tomorrow…but our time runs out when the sun sets."

"Aye," another interjected, angrily, "Make peace and show we can work in a common cause…all before sunset."

"'Common cause'? What does that mean?" Iolaus asked, confused as he looked back over his shoulder to make sure the others were still behaving themselves.

"Didn't say, did she?" the man growled.

"So…you're here to make peace, right?" Iolaus inquired, his voice cajoling, his brows raised under the blond curls that tumbled over his face. When the men in front of him shifted uncomfortably, he continued, "Well…that usually goes better if you've already sheathed your weapons. So, how about it, guys?"

There was a tense moment, then when the apparent leader of the group slid his sword into the scabbard at his waist, the others followed his example, soon standing with their hands hanging loosely by their sides.

"Good," Iolaus encouraged. "Very good. Okay…I'm going to head into the forest and see if I can track the kids while you all work out your 'peace treaty'. That usually goes best, and fastest, if each side elects one spokesperson…and, well, you don't have a lot of time." He glanced up at the sky for emphasis, noting there probably wasn't much more than seven hours of light left. Looking back at the villagers, he suggested softly to the women who still held their weapons fiercely, "Uh…you might want to put the axes and scythes away…maybe bring some food, water for the men. Breaking bread together is a good beginning."

Startled, as if they'd forgotten what they held, the women looked down at the tools in their hands and nodded, loosening their grip. If there was any hope of saving the children they still had, they would do what they could. As they gazed at their men, one said, "Marcus…you'd best be our spokesperson."

Iolaus hesitated a moment more as he watched the man who was presumably Marcus nod and move forward. Should he stay here, and try to mediate the peace discussion or go after the children? The Furies said those five tykes were lost, but maybe there was still some hope of rescuing them. Gods…five young children lost out there in the forest…they must be terrified. Taking a breath, giving the gathered extended family one last look, he decided to do what he could to save the children. Biting his lip, he turned away and headed back around one of the barns, wondering how he was going to deal with the three Furies.

"Do you have a plan or were you just planning to make it up as you go along?" an unexpected voice intruded into his thoughts as he loped past the edge of the barn.

Startled, Iolaus slid to a halt and whirled, incredulity on his face as he exclaimed, "Hercules! What are you doing here?"

Straightening from the wall he'd been leaning against with his arms crossed, the demigod looked around and back at his friend. "Oh, I've just been chasing all over Greece looking for a blond guy, about so tall, in a ragged vest and leather pants," Hercules replied, his tone halfway between irritation and reluctant amusement at the look of startled surprise on his buddy's face. "He forgot to tell me where he was going. Last I heard, he was about to go after the three Furies on his own…but then he does crazy things like that. Any chance you've seen him?"

"What do you expect, Herc? They've taken five little kids…" Iolaus protested, focusing on the immediate issue to bring some order to his thoughts. Herc had been chasing after him? Why?

"I know…I heard," the demigod replied seriously as he moved to stand beside his friend. "So…do you have a plan?"

"Uh, no," Iolaus admitted, turning to head toward the forest, his eyes scanning the ground and quickly picking up the traces left by the Furies as they'd carried the young ones from the village. "I thought I'd follow the tracks and see what the situation is once I'd found them. They can't have gone too far." The Furies could move in the blink of a thought, but not if they were encumbered by mortal children.

Sighing, falling into step beside his friend, Hercules waved toward the forest, as he replied, "Fine. Well, lead on, oh mighty hunter…let's see what we can find." Once again, Iolaus had been prepared to head off into certain danger without a clue. They were going to have to have a serious discussion when all this was over, but for now the children were the priority. At least this time, since he'd finally caught up with his wayward friend, Hercules would be there himself to handle the Furies and save Iolaus from his own best intentions.

Glad to have Hercules' help on this mission, Iolaus gave his friend a guarded smile but didn't fail to note the slight irritated sigh. A little frustrated that he'd apparently only given Herc cause to once again see him as impulsive and foolhardy, he set off at a lope, slipping into the half-light of the forest, his eyes alternately scanning the ground and searching ahead through the trees. At first, intent upon their shared mission, neither spoke.

However, it wasn't long before the undergrowth thickened over the uneven ground, and they had to slow their pace. "Why'd you take off like that?" Hercules asked once they'd slowed, knowing Iolaus could track and talk at the same time.

A few steps ahead, Iolaus rolled his eyes and shook his head. This wasn't a conversation he really wanted to have right at the moment. Countering Hercules' question with one of his own, to return to the mission at hand, he called back, "What do you know about the Furies, Herc? How do you think we should do this?"

Frowning a little at the evasive questions, Hercules looked around the forest as he replied, "Well, you know their names are Allecto, Megaera and Tisiphone. They hang out with Hecate most of the time, on the Other Side, except when meting out retribution, usually against those involved in blood feuds, like they're doing here. Aside from knowing they are vicious, bloodthirsty, not given to reasoned argument and skilled in the art of torture, I don't know that much about them."

"They relatives of yours?" Iolaus asked, curious as he frowned over Hercules' words… 'vicious, bloodthirsty…torture'. Sounded like a fun little triad.

"Distant relatives," the demigod replied reluctantly, unhappy with his family tree.

Iolaus nodded at the tone of distaste, no stranger to his friend's feelings about his immortal relations. The fact that the Furies were 'family' wasn't likely to help them much. Too bad.

They traveled in silence for a few more minutes, then Hercules tried again, "Iolaus…why did you…"

But, his friend cut him off, with another question of his own. "Why did you follow me?" Iolaus asked, not looking back, his voice a little tight. "Did you figure it was unsafe to let me out on my own?"

Taken aback by the anger he could hear underlying his friend's words, Hercules shook his head. "No. I… Well, I owe you an apology. I heard what really happened back in that tavern, and why. I was out of line and I'm sorry."

"Oh," Iolaus replied, a little surprised to learn his friend had learned the truth of what had happened. Trust Hercules. No wrong too small to right. He'd made a mistake, owed an apology, so he'd taken a couple of days out of his life to resolve the issue. Sighing softly, Iolaus realized it wasn't what he'd hoped to hear when he'd first seen his friend leaning against that barn. 'Of course I followed you, we're partners,' was what he needed to hear, needed to know. But, that wasn't it. Herc had needed to apologize…and he'd caught up with Iolaus in time to land in another crisis, no doubt reinforcing his assessment that his old friend was as impulsive and reckless as ever.

When Iolaus didn't say anything further, Hercules quickened his pace and laid a hand on his friend's arm, turning him around so that they faced one another. "I really am sorry," the demigod repeated sincerely, his eyes shadowed with puzzlement and concern that Iolaus hadn't responded and still hadn't answered his earlier question.

Looking away from Hercules' troubled gaze, Iolaus nodded briefly as he replied quietly, "I know. It's okay. Don't worry about it." Then he pulled away from the demigod's light grip to continue forging through the forest. They'd traveled for about half an hour, moving quickly and from the fresh look of the tracks he figured they had to be getting close.

Frowning, Hercules watched him go, then continued along behind him. He'd thought the apology would clear the air between them, but it hadn't. What in Tartarus was eating at Iolaus? And why wouldn't he just spit it out? Once again, the demigod felt the slow burn of irritation in his chest as his lips thinned and his jaw tightened. The two of them were definitely going to have a little talk when all this was over, and Iolaus could damned well stop being so mysterious and sulky.

It was but a few minutes later that the two of them heard the thin wail of a child on the wind that filtered through the trees. Iolaus lifted a hand to signal a stop as they listened to pin down the exact direction, then they moved off again, silent as wraiths, crouching a little and keeping to the shadows. In less than ten minutes, they could see a small clearing through the trees in front of them, the children all huddled together, the older ones weeping in fear, the younger in hunger. Only one Fury, 'Allecto,' Hercules thought from what he knew of his cousins, was visible in the clearing.

She was tall with an athletic build, dressed in black body armour with two panels of thin black cloth that hung from her hips to her ankles, front and back, that wafted a bit in the breeze, revealing strong, long bronzed legs. Her hair was also black and wild, and as Iolaus looked closer he grimaced, recognizing the writhing mass around her brow was a crown of snakes. She carried an obsidian spear in one hand, while yet another snake coiled around her other arm and bare shoulder. Her face was stern and cold, as if chiseled from marble and her eyes held the depths of the darkest night. 'Charming…' the warrior thought sardonically, 'every mother's dream of the perfect girl for her son.'

Of one accord, they faded back into the shadows, to consult on how best to tackle the situation now that they had their bearings and had seen the children. One man could carry the two youngest, but the others were too small to run very fast…and as upset as they were, frightened and disoriented, it wouldn't be easy to get them to act in any organized way. Between them, they could carry all five, but how could they get them away from the Fury, or distract her so that they could move in undetected?

Squatting, Iolaus waved Hercules down beside him, and once the demigod had dropped to one knee, the warrior whispered, "Okay, how's this as an option? I'll distract her and draw her into the forest while you race in and scoop up the kids…."

"Just hold it a minute," Hercules cut in. "Why should you be the one to distract her? If she catches up with you…."

"I don't plan to stand around waiting for her, Herc…just ping her with a couple of rocks and take off, making as much noise as possible in the southwest direction, then loop back quietly to meet up with you. You're stronger than I am…you can scoop up all five and get out of there faster than I ever could," Iolaus explained, keeping his tone reasonable. "You know I'm quick and I can move faster than you without leaving a trail or making any noise, so I should be able to get her headed in the wrong direction."

Hercules blew out a breath, and his eyes dropped while he considered Iolaus' idea. He really didn't have anything better to offer and given the situation, Iolaus' suggestion made sense. Nodding reluctantly, he murmured back, "Okay…I'll head back toward the village as fast as I can go and you'll catch up with me. If something happens, I'll come back for you as soon as I have the kids clear."

"If I don't catch up with you, there's not much point in coming back…" Iolaus began, not liking the idea of Herc returning to face not just one Fury but all three if the others returned, as they were likely to do once the rescue was underway.

Reaching out to grip his best friend's shoulder, the demigod cut Iolaus off. His voice firm, holding Iolaus' eyes with his own, he stated, "I will not abandon you out here…so, if you get into trouble, hang on. I will be back."

Warmed by the expression in his friend's eyes, as much as by the words, Iolaus gave Hercules a half smile as he nodded in understanding. If their situations were reversed, he'd not abandon the demigod either. "Okay…give me a couple of minutes to get into position. Good luck," he said, as he stood and clasped Herc's arm. And then he was loping silently to the south to circle around to the far side of the clearing.

"Be careful!" Hercules called out softly to his friend's retreating back. Then, he was also moving toward the clearing, his thoughts on how he'd reassure the children and encourage them to be as quiet as possible as they made their escape.

* * *

Hercules crouched low in the shadows of the thick brush at the very edge of the clearing, just under the trees. He'd chosen the spot that was closest to the children as he waited, listening intently for any sound that might give away Iolaus' location, watching for the moment when he had to make his own move.

The first rock caught Allecto on the shoulder wearing the snake and the reptile jumped and hissed in startled rage as the Fury whirled to face the far edge of the clearing, her spear lifted in preparation for attack. The second rock smacked loudly against the side of her head, drawing blood and unsettling the crown of snakes. Shrieking in unbridled anger at being attacked, scarcely able to believe the temerity of the fool who had done so, she tore into the forest following the sounds of someone blundering about in loud retreat. Twigs and branches snapped loudly, drawing her further into the shadows. The Fury was incandescent with rage, her snakes writhing in agitation, as she sought her prey.

As soon as she was moving, Hercules scrambled quickly out of the shadows, crouching low to the ground as he made his way toward the children. They'd been distracted by her sharp, piercing screams, startled into momentary silent terror by the ear shattering sounds echoing around the clearing, filling the air like a wild beast. The oldest child scanned the clearing, seeking any other threats, hoping to see his father and uncles miraculously appear to save them, but the young lad's eyes widened in terror at the sight of Hercules scuttling quickly towards them.

The demigod immediately smiled as reassuringly as he could, pausing if but briefly to lay a finger across his lips to signal silence, then whispered as loud as he dared, "I've come to take you home…don't be afraid!"

Then, he moved forward again, the lad having alerted the other toddlers to the new intruder. Panicked, they stared at the demigod like startled fawn, immobile and silent in their terror. Gently touching the oldest on the shoulder, Hercules murmured quickly, "I'm going to help you onto my back and you need to hold on so I can run away from her, okay?"

When the lad nodded, he scooped the child up and over his shoulder, and the lad clung to him like a limpet. Hercules then reached for two of the toddlers, who didn't pull back, reassured by the calm acceptance of the older lad, and he lodged them securely in his left arm. The third toddler was angled up toward his right shoulder and then he scooped up the infant who whimpered with weary fear, hungry and confused. Cradling the tiny babe in his right hand, against his heart, he whirled and raced back toward the shadows.

All the while, he'd been listening to the sound of the Fury pursuing Iolaus through the forest to the west, realizing that he could only hear her thrashing through the forest, yelling and spitting her indignant anger. Marginally reassured, assuming Iolaus had already melted into the shadows and was doubling back to meet him, he ran full out away from the clearing, back toward the village.

Within ten minutes, Iolaus had caught up with him, grinning like a mad fool, exhilarated by having eluded the vengeful Fury and he swiftly relieved Hercules of two of the toddlers, taking one in each arm. Hercules grinned back, wild with relief to see that Iolaus had made good his escape after playing the hazardous role of decoy. Saving their breath, mindful of being as quiet as possible, they fled through the forest.

The shadows began to lengthen around them, the forest growing dimmer then unnaturally dark as the light breeze picked up, until it was blowing with almost a gale force, the branches of the trees thrashing wildly, the sound of the storm beating down upon them.

"They're coming," Hercules called low, in warning. Iolaus turned and nodded, sprinting ever more quickly ahead of his best friend through the thick brush, leaping over the bushes and fallen logs that he couldn't simply wade through. Hercules had been following him, but now drew along side, as they pelted through the deepening gloom rapidly closing the distance between them and the village.

But, it was too far, and the demigod knew they wouldn't be able to outrun the immortal Furies. "Iolaus, pull up a minute," he directed sharply.

Startled, Iolaus cut him a quick look and slowed. "What…it's not much farther…."

"No…but too far to evade them entirely," Hercules replied. "Let's juggle the kids a little differently…I want my back clear."

Frowning, Iolaus knew there was no time for lengthy debate and he trusted Hercules' judgment. The demigod had a better idea of what they were up against than he did. Hercules helped Iolaus quickly position the two sturdiest toddlers on his back, both clinging to his neck, their legs wrapped around his slighter body. Another toddler was placed in his arms along with the infant while Hercules scooped the largest child into his own arms.

"You run ahead of me and I'll cover your back. If they send out a blast, I'll be able to weather it better than you. If they get too close, I'll send this one to run with you as fast as he can while I try to hold them back until you get out of the forest," Hercules explained as he positioned the children around his friend's body.

Iolaus' eyes darkened, and he took a deep breath. He didn't want to scare the kids and he knew there was no time for debate…the children had to come first. But, he didn't like it…didn't like the way Herc wasn't quite meeting his gaze.

"We're going to make it, Hercules," was all he said.

The demigod nodded and they were off again. Rain began to pelt down upon them, stinging and cold, the ground becoming slick beneath their boots so that they had to take care not to slide or fall. The wail of the wind shrieked louder as it tore at them, their hair blowing wildly, trees swaying and branches reaching out to pluck at them as they raced by.

They were within five minutes of the village when Hercules felt the sharp penetration of fangs in his upper right arm…he didn't know where the snake had come from but suspected it had been hurtled toward them by Furies obviously too close behind. Instantaneously, he felt the fire of the poison course through his body, squeezing his chest, creating a crushing band around his head…and his steps became increasingly sluggish, his balance unsteady. Without hesitation, he lowered the child to the ground and called calmly but urgently into the child's ear, "Run as fast as you can after Iolaus! GO!"

The tyke looked at him with wide eyes, then saw something over his shoulder that filled those eyes with a terrible horror. With a whimper of undiluted fear, the child turned and raced as fast as he could go after the other man who was helping them, who was trying to get them all back home.

Hercules turned as quickly as he could to face the advancing Furies, all three of them present now and bearing down upon him, their faces distorted by implacable anger, hair wild in the wind, tall warriors of the Underworld. Allecto, black as the night. Megaera, clad in gray, her eyes pale blue chips of ice and Tisiphone, garbed in the crimson of blood, green eyes like cold malacite. Snakes writhed about their bodies, and their lips were wide as they screamed their vengeance.

Hercules cut a quick look back over his shoulder and saw that Iolaus had stopped briefly, ensuring the boy was able to catch up with him. His face was bleached with fear for his best friend as Iolaus' eyes caught Herc's, his anguish at having to go on with the children all too plain to see. "Keep going!" Hercules shouted, then turned back to face the Furies. Iolaus stooped quickly to one knee, calling to the oldest boy, "Hurry, put your arms around my neck!" And then he was up and running as quickly as he could go, driven by adrenaline and desperation…the sooner he got the children back to the village the faster he could return to help Hercules.

As he ran, he could hear Hercules' shout over the wind and wails, "STOP! This ends now…"

"The sacrifice to appease the debt of blood will be made!" Megaera screamed as they blasted fire toward one of the great oaks, already bent by the driving wind. The massive tree cracked and snapped, the tearing sound echoing above the cry of the wind, and Iolaus looked back just as he reached the edge of the forest. With horror, he saw Hercules turn as if to run, and then stumble…and then the massive tree crashed down upon the demigod, flames flaring in the darkness of the surrounding forest while the Furies shrieked out their rage.

Iolaus felt his heart clench, the breath caught in his frozen chest. It took an act of will and strength greater than he'd ever before had to exert to turn away and race the final few minutes away from Hercules and out of the forest. The children clung to him and he held the infant and the smallest toddler against his chest as he ran full tilt across the fields and into the village square.

The women cried out their joy at having their children returned, but he had no time for them. "I need help…someone get me an axe! The Furies have trapped Hercules under a burning oak! Some of you…please…help me save him!" he shouted even as the children were plucked from his back and arms.

For a moment, the men stood stunned, then several ran to the barn to gather the tools they'd need. Iolaus turned to follow them, grabbing an axe one threw to him from the air…and then he was racing back to the forest, not bothering to wait to see if any would follow to help. But, follow they did, both the men from the village and those cousins and uncles who'd come to forge a reluctant peace.

In minutes, they were back at the spot where Hercules lay pinned and apparently unconscious under the flaming tree. The wind still roared and tore at them, but oddly the flames did not spread from their place on the fallen oak. Like a madman, Iolaus attacked the branches closest to his friend, ignoring the rest, hacking at them, oblivious to the flames that licked at him. Others soon joined him, some tossing pails of water they'd brought over the fire, then filling the buckets with earth to toss on the remaining flames, to suffocate them and deaden their power. Axes fell swiftly, biting into the wood and finally cutting through the thick, heavy branches. Together, they lifted the sections of the tree away, and two men helped Iolaus pull Hercules free of the deathtrap. The flames had burned upwards so he'd been safe from them, but the smoke had overwhelmed him.

While the other men stood around, feeling suddenly helpless, Iolaus bent beside his friend, terrified that Hercules was not breathing. The warrior felt for a pulse and found it, though it was weak and irregular, too fast and thready. Leaning over Hercules, Iolaus breathed passed his friend's lips, praying to anyone who'd listen to help him save Herc.

"Come on, buddy, BREATHE!" Iolaus cried between breaths when Hercules did not immediately respond to his efforts. "Please…" he murmured, bending forward again, his lips pressed against the demigod's smoke grimed face, breathing his life into his best friend's body.

Hercules gasped and coughed harshly, unconsciously ridding his lungs of the smoke that had suffocated him. Iolaus pulled him up, holding him strongly against his chest, Herc's head resting on his shoulder as he murmured, "That's it, buddy…get it out. You're going to be all right, Herc…you're going to be fine."

It was only then that they all realized the Furies had been absent when they'd arrived on their rescue mission. Only then, when the three minions of Hecate and Hades blasted back upon the scene.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Tisiphone cried out as the three Furies materialized. "He gave himself in place of the children as the required sacrifice to placate us, to appease the blood that has fallen in these hills."

"You, especially, have no right," Megaera intoned, lifting an arm to point at Iolaus. "You who harbour anger in your heart against this man!" The Furies didn't know who these men were, who'd dared steal the children away, but they could read the emotions of their hearts…this small man held anger and hurt in his heart when he thought of the injured man, enough that his mind still held the intention to go his own way when all this was over.

Holding Hercules close, Iolaus looked up at them, fearless in his determination to protect his friend. "You talk of rights? You who steal helpless children and hold families hostage to your will? Can't you see, you've won! You obtained the peace you sought…these men have reconciled. The feud is over! They've come together in common cause to save Hercules' life…you no longer have any right to claim his life!"

"We have every right," Megaera replied coldly. "We will take what is ours, his life in atonement for a generation of death." Though she paused a moment and glanced at her sisters. Hercules?

"NO!" Iolaus cried out, laying Hercules gently down upon the ground, one hand resting a moment on his friend's brow. Then, he stood and stepped over the demigod's body, moving to stand between Hercules and the Furies who would claim his life. "NO! I will not let you take his life for having done no more than save the lives of innocent children."

"Stand aside, mortal," Allecto ordered, not prepared to be dictated to by a lesser being.

"I won't do that," Iolaus replied, his voice hard and determined. "How can you do this? You condemned these men, and their families, threatened the lives of their children, for their crime of spilling the blood of their own family. And now you're about to do the same thing! Hercules is YOUR cousin. Kill him and you're guilty of the very crime you exist to end. Where is the justice in that?"

"There must be a sacrifice, so that these mortals remember and understand well what will happen if they return to their feud," Tisiphone replied, but it was clear in the shadows of her eyes that Iolaus' challenge had been heard. How could they kill a member of their own family?

Pressing his advantage, knowing this could not end without somehow appeasing them, Iolaus took a step forward and offered with a tone of urgent entreaty in his voice, "If you require a sacrifice, then take me. I'm the one who carried the children back to the village…if someone has to be accountable for taking them from you, then I am the one who must be held responsible." Men shuffled and murmured behind him, unhappy with his offer. Iolaus was the one who had brought their children back to them…and now he was offering his life in place of those children. How could a stranger offer such a gift? What manner of man was this who had wandered into their village only hours ago?

But, they were afraid, too afraid of the Furies to draw their attention by standing with Iolaus to confront the immortals or try to drive them off.

The Fates exchanged looks, evaluating the offer. This blond mortal was right. They could scarcely kill Zeus' son…not without sparking a blood feud within their own family. Though they knew this small warrior was no part of the blood feud, was innocent but for his desire to save the lives of the children, their demand for a sacrifice was warranted. Sometimes the innocent had to pay for the crimes of the guilty, that the guilty might remember, the memory swaying them from future transgressions. Tisiphone returned her gaze to Iolaus. "All right. The exchange is accepted. Come with us," she stated, her tone solemn. The Fates turned to move through the forest, to the west.

Iolaus took a breath and half turned back to look down at Hercules, knowing he'd never see his friend again. "Take care of him," he murmured to the others though his eyes never left Herc's face. Then, without another word, he strode off, rapidly disappearing into the thick shadows.

They watched him go. Silent, feeling gratitude and guilt mixed with wonder. Their hearts told them to follow, to help if they could…but their heads counseled reason. What could they, mere mortals, do to save Iolaus from the Furies?

* * *

Though Hercules had appeared to be unconscious, he had heard every word. His body still frozen by the venom of the snake that had sunk its fangs into his shoulder, he was helpless, unable to protest his best friend's actions. 'NO!' he raged in the silence of his mind. 'Iolaus…dammit…no!'

Struggling against the power of the venom, desperate to follow his friend as he heard the sound of Iolaus' steps fade, he moaned, attracting the attention of the men standing in silence around him. One knelt and pulled his head and shoulders up, supporting him in strong arms as he fought the venom, his teeth grinding in frustration, muscles twitching in an effort to move.

"Easy," a stranger's voice soothed, trying to calm him, not understanding that there could be no solace.

The demigod's head thrashed, and one arm came up to pluck at the air as he blinked, forcing his body to respond, however sluggishly. "Help me…up," he grated, his voice harsh with effort.

"You need rest…" the stranger offered, frowning in understanding. "There's nothing you can do."

"Help…me…UP!" Hercules spat out, more strongly as he struggled against the grip that supported him, reaching for the man's shoulder to use as a lever to pull himself into a sitting position.

Hands reached to help him, hooking under his arms, supporting his back, as they hauled him to his feet and steadied him as he swayed. Hercules held his grip on the shoulder of the stranger who had knelt to help him while he breathed deeply, shaking his head to clear it. "Vow to me that your feud is over," he demanded, looking up at them. "Vow to me that his sacrifice is not in vain."

"You have our word," the stranger said as the others nodded. "We'll never forget," another intoned, his face bleak with understanding of the magnitude of the gifts they had been given that day.

Nodding as he looked each of them in the eye, Hercules replied, "Good…go home to your families."

Pulling himself away from their support, the demigod staggered into the forest, following his friend into the darkness.

* * *

Iolaus followed the Furies through the thick forest, passing the clearing where the children had been held, and on to the west. The mysterious wind had died down and now there was only an unnatural silence in the wood, as if all life had paused to watch the passing of the Furies and the mortal who followed them so stoically. The three immortals glowed with the light of their energy and their barely contained rage at the horrors mortals could levy upon one another and that light illuminated Iolaus' path to his fate.

They climbed over the hills, and then down into a hidden valley, thick with primeval vegetation. It seemed like hours passed, though he didn't count the passing minutes. The warrior's thoughts were back with his friend, and his memories were rich with all that they had shared through the years of their lives. Iolaus loved Hercules with a depth that defined his soul, his very being, loved the demigod with all that he was. Always had, right from the first moment, when he'd felt a bonding with that other soul, a recognition that branded him for all eternity. Iolaus could no more stand aside and watch the Furies destroy his friend, than he could kill Hercules himself. It was inconceivable, unendurable. Hercules was special, a gift to the mortals who lived and those who would come for all the years of forever. More than a man, or a demigod, Hercules was an idea, a hope and a commitment that life had worth and purpose, meaning. And, that whether as individuals or as a community of being, humanity held greatness in their souls…and when mortals stand together, that those mortals had infinite possibility for good, the capacity to shape their own destiny.

Iolaus had always felt incredible gratitude to be part of the phenomena that was Hercules…overwhelmed to have been chosen by the demigod to be his most trusted friend. The warrior would do anything to be worthy of that trust, and to support and enable Hercules to continue his life's work in the world of mortals. His own life was a small thing, insignificant in the great span of time, meaningful only because he'd been blessed by Hercules' friendship. So, he marched toward his fate with no regrets or second thoughts, secure in the knowledge that Hercules was worth his life…worth far more than that, but it was all that he had to give.

The Furies led him onward, silent and austere, terrible in their glory and in their determination to have their will done. But, though they were silent, they could read his heart and thoughts, and through Iolaus they came to have a new understanding of Hercules. They'd not spared this cousin of theirs much thought in the past, their paths very different from the one he'd chosen to follow. They were aware of his contempt for the gods and had felt that contempt, resenting it in a distant way. They'd not recognized him when he'd confronted them so that they'd thought nothing of attacking him, labeling him a substitute for the children until Iolaus had awakened them to the hideous incongruity of their intentions in contrast to their avowed mission…to punish the blood feuds between families, to hold the perpetrators to account.

Earlier, they'd read the anger and pain in his heart when he'd held Hercules, the ugly emotions giving way to his overwhelming fear for his friend as Iolaus had fought to revive him. They'd sensed the confusion and irritation in Hercules' heart even as they'd chased the heroes through the forest, sensing the chasm that had opened between these two lifelong friends. They'd been disgusted by the confused mixture of emotions, seeing such alienation as further proof of the despicable and fickle nature of mortal souls.

But, now they wondered. The anger was all gone, no vestige of it remaining in Iolaus' heart. A small echo of the hurt remained, but it was overshadowed by the love the mortal felt for the demigod they'd left far behind. It troubled them.

Finally, at the far western end of the narrow valley, they came to the dark portal they'd sought. The pillars to either side were almost completely hidden by the vines and leaves of the growth of centuries, the darkness of the cavern that led to the Other Side impenetrable. This was the portal Hades used when he wished to drive his chariot into the mortal domain. Stopping just outside the dark entryway to the Underworld, the Furies turned to watch Iolaus approach them.

When he stopped and studied them, they examined him in turn, surprised to see no fear in his eyes…nor any regret, only the shadow of a deep sadness dimmed their brilliance.

Curious, Allecto asked, "What is the sorrow you carry within you?"

Iolaus' gaze turned to her, then wandered the small glade, not really seeing it. How could it matter to her, to any of them, his executioners, that he didn't want to die? He loved life, all of it, all that it meant. But, most of all, he ached with the realization that he'd never see Herc again, never get a chance to explain why he'd taken off. He'd never see Herc again…. Shaking his head, he finally replied quietly, "You wouldn't understand."

Once again the Fates exchanged glances, their eyes conveying their awareness and acceptance of what they had perceived from this mortal's heart…indeed, sensed within his soul.

"We're wasting time," Allecto stated impatiently, as they turned again to face their captive.

Iolaus stood straight before them, his shoulders back, his chin high, his courage the only means of defiance he had left. He had to resist his inclination to fight back with all that he was, to resist this arbitrary death, because if he did, his actions might well put Hercules, or the village children, at risk. After gazing once into each of their terrifying faces, he looked away, up into the sky that was lightening with the new dawn. He was glad to have been given the gift of one last morning, to see the glow of the sun and feel it's early warmth, to smell the forest rich with the scent of dew and feel the light touch of the wind on his face. Knowing he had only moments left, he closed his eyes to picture Hercules in his mind one last time, unconsciously whispering his friend's name.

* * *

Hercules had staggered through the forest, cursing his weakness, fighting it. He lurched from one tree to another, clinging to their trunks to keep himself upright until he'd fought off enough of the venom's effects to be able to walk again. As the miles and hours passed, his anxiety grew, understanding where the trail was leading and knowing that he was running out of time. As some margin of his strength returned, he launched into a lope and then a full run, finally racing through the night, leaping over any obstacles that got in his way, dodging trees that loomed in his path.

His mouth and throat were dry, his chest tight with fear for Iolaus. The effects of the venom were still slowing him down, and he was almost blinded by the horrific pain that stabbed through his head. Willfully, he pushed it all away, ignoring it as he ignored the still bleeding cuts and scratches on his arms and chest, the protest of ribs cracked by the crushing weight of the tree that had fallen upon him.

'Gods, this can't be happening!' he thought as he ran, only too well aware that all of this was real, too real. The Furies were going to kill Iolaus at the portal to Hades' realm, steal his soul for crimes he'd never committed. His best friend was going to die to save the lives of others…children he didn't even know…a friend who would never have chosen this sacrifice to save his own life.

Iolaus was going to die unless Hercules could get there in time and stop the terrible injustice.

His best friend was going to die…and the thought drove Hercules onward, racing as fast as he could go, desperately afraid of being too late though it cost him all of his strength to forge on despite the poison that raged within, the blood he was losing and the burden of injuries he had sustained.

Just as the dawn was beginning to break, the sun rising in the sky behind him, the demigod heard the sound of the Furies voices from up ahead…he was close. Surely he couldn't be too late…surely they hadn't already murdered Iolaus.

"NO!" he cried, lunging ahead, tearing through the growth that got in his way. So close…he had to get to them before they blasted his best friend into oblivion. He shouted again, in terror and desperation, "NO….STOP!!!!"

Almost blind with relief when he plunged into the clearing to find Iolaus facing the three Furies, the demigod lunged without thought to grab Iolaus and thrust him behind the protection of his back, bracing himself to take the full force of the Furies' power head on. Staggering a little, gasping to force breath into his tortured lungs, Hercules shouted, "I will not allow you to claim his soul!" His eyes blazed with determination and anger that they'd dare try to take Iolaus from him.

Lest his strength fail him, he began to move forward, intent upon tearing them apart if need be to save Iolaus before he allowed the darkness on the edge of his vision to claim him. But, Iolaus pulled on his arm, darting around in front of him, again putting himself in danger as he cried out, "No, Hercules…stop! Don't fight them!"

Breathing hard, Hercules raked Iolaus with angry eyes, furious that his friend didn't know when to quit. There he was, standing between the demigod and the three Furies, once again placing himself in harm's way, dauntless and courageous and completely unreasonable as usual. "Get out of my way," the demigod almost snarled. "If they dare take you from me, I swear, it will be the first act in a family feud the like of which they have never seen. I will destroy them…"

But, Iolaus held up his hands in almost a pleading gesture, trying to calm him down as he cut through Hercules' words, "Herc…would you, for once, just listen!"

About to shout back, the demigod was confused when the three Furies began to laugh…not cruelly, but with an almost weary amusement…and then he saw Iolaus smile at him reassuringly. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded, looking from Iolaus to the unlikely spectacle of three cheerful Furies.

"They were just explaining why they couldn't kill me," Iolaus explained, half turning to gesture at the immortals ranged behind him.

"What?" Hercules demanded again, swaying a little as he tried to make sense of it all.

"We cannot kill him anymore than we could kill you…he is family," Allecto replied, amusement glinting in her dark eyes. Everything the demigod had just done and said only served to confirm their assessment of the situation and their resulting judgment.

"Family?" repeated the demigod, looking from them back to his best friend. What were they talking about? Though Iolaus meant the world to him, they weren't related by blood.

"I know…they surprised me too," Iolaus replied with a quizzical expression, understanding the thoughts he saw in Hercules' eyes.

Megaera shook her head with disgust. "You are both fools. You think because you do not share blood that you are not kin to one another."

Tisiphone snorted, impatient with the understanding that was so very clear to the three of them but which seemed to have eluded these two stubborn men who spoke and acted without thinking. They accepted so readily their own feelings, but they each disastrously misunderstood the other, unable to credit such depth of love could be returned unconditionally. Stepping forward she decreed, "Iolaus is your brother, Hercules…and that makes him part of our family as well."

Trying to stay on his feet, grappling with their confusing words, Hercules gazed at his best friend, hoping Iolaus would make sense of it for him. His buddy nodded, the smile leaving his face, replaced by a thoughtful look of concern as he moved to place a strong arm around Hercules' body to steady him, worried that the demigod looked like he was about to collapse. Unconsciously, his gesture as natural as breathing, the demigod looped an arm around his friend's shoulder, leaning a little on Iolaus, grateful for the support. Iolaus, who wasn't sure he understood the Furies any better than his buddy did, replied to Hercules' unspoken words as he admitted softly, "They were just about to explain it to me when you barged in." He looked back toward the Furies, still shielding Hercules a little with his own body, not yet sure he could trust what was happening and not wanting Herc to get hurt by trying to save him.

Megaera gazed from Hercules to Iolaus as she continued the explanation she had begun only minutes before. "Iolaus, Hercules, is it only blood that makes a brother? Or is it something more?"

"How do you define 'family'? What is a 'brother' to you?" Tisiphone demanded, shaking her head, amazed at how blind they were.

Hercules and Iolaus looked at one another then back at the Furies, their thoughts and memories jumbling together, not sure how to respond.

Sighing, Megaera answered for them, asking rhetorically, "Isn't a brother someone who teaches you all he knows with a generous heart? Someone who safeguards your life, protecting you as best he can from those who would seek to hurt you? Someone who shares not only the joys of your life, but your griefs and losses, bringing consolation and peace to your heart and soul? Someone who calls to you to be better than you are, because he believes in you, more than you believe in yourself? A man who willingly gives all that he has, his strength and compassion, his courage and conviction, his love…would even give his life…that your life might be saved? Someone you love unconditionally, with your whole heart…even with your whole soul… certainly someone you love more than your own life? Isn't that what a brother is? Isn't that what family means to one another? Isn't that why the love between brothers is a sacred thing, and feuds between them something evil and loathsome that must be confronted and resolved?"

Iolaus felt Hercules' grip on his shoulder tighten as the demigod drew him closer, even as he tightened his own grip around his friend. Thinking about Megaera had just said, he heard her ask Hercules, "Is that not what you feel for Iolaus, Hercules?"

And, his friend answered, his voice husky, thick with emotion, "Yes…Iolaus is all of that, and more, to me. I would do anything to keep him safe."

"And you, Iolaus…isn't that how you feel about Hercules?" Tisiphone demanded.

Nodding, his throat tight, Iolaus replied, "Yes…I always have, ever since we were kids…but…" His voice faltered and died away.

"But you don't feel worthy to call yourself Hercules' brother?" Allecto snorted, finishing the thought for him. "You scarcely feel worthy enough to be his friend. That is your failing, not your brother's and you must learn to deal with it before it drives you from his side again, just as it came between you two days ago."

When he felt Iolaus flinch under his arm, Hercules tightened his grip as he murmured, "That wasn't his fault…I drove him away…my words…."

"Ah, yes," Tisiphone intervened. "Hasty words, born of hasty judgment. Your failing, Hercules, is that you come to conclusions before you have all the facts." She studied him a moment before echoing his own words of the day before, words they'd heard him use to describe them… "they are vicious, bloodthirsty, not given to reasoned argument and skilled in the art of torture." Perhaps we are somewhat less vicious or bloodthirsty than you presumed us to be."

"Or at least more given to 'reasoned argument'," Megaera added with a slight smile, a little like a cat playing with a mouse…dangerous but not in a killing mood.

Iolaus could feel Hercules begin to sag against him. Worried, his gaze turned back up to the demigod's face and his heart clenched to see how pale Hercules had become, his eyes unfocused as his knees buckled. Hastily, Iolaus shifted his grip to break his friend's fall to the ground, easing him down gently, even as he called out, "Hercules! What's wrong…Herc!"

The demigod had felt the darkness closing in on him, and he'd tried to fight it off, but it had become too much. The residual venom still in his body, the effects of being half crushed by a large oak and almost suffocated, the terrified race through the forest throughout the night, driven by fear, kept on his feet by determination alone, had taken all he'd had to give. Once he'd fully accepted that Iolaus was no longer in any immediate danger, his will to remain conscious had weakened…and the darkness had closed in.

Iolaus pulled Hercules' shoulders up to brace them against his leg as he went down on one knee. Supporting his friend's head against his own shoulder, he felt for a pulse, not reassured to find it slow and a little erratic. "What have you done to him?" he cried out, glaring up at the Furies. "You said you wouldn't take his life in sacrifice!"

"We have had our sacrifice," Tisiphone replied dryly. "You gave yourself to us willingly to save his life, while he followed you equally willingly to give his life if necessary to save yours…neither of you hesitated to protect the other. Both of you were willing to die to save those children. You have given all that is required and your example will inspire that divided family to heal its wounds. The feud we sought to end is over."

"Then what's wrong with him?" Iolaus snarled, only too well aware of the limp body in his arms, knowing Hercules needed care or he might die.

"He's been bitten by a snake that would kill a mortal, had a burning tree fall on him, the smoke suffocating him and he's pushed himself too hard to save a life he values more than his own," Tisiphone replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Why? Wouldn't that normally be enough to slow him down a little?"

Unrepentant, Iolaus glared back at her. "Help him!" he insisted.

"There is nothing we can do for him," Allecto replied with a shrug. "It is you who must care for him. Our work here is done."

"Relax," Tisiphone mocked him gently, seeing the fear for Hercules darkening Iolaus' eyes. "He's a demigod, remember? He will awaken once his body has had time to recover from his injuries. Keep him warm and watch over him until his strength returns."

"This has been but a beginning, Iolaus," Megeara lectured as she gazed down at the two of them. "The two of you yet have much to resolve."

With that, the Furies flickered from sight, leaving the two heroes alone in the clearing before the portal to Hades' realm.

* * *

Having no idea how long it would take Hercules to recover, Iolaus quickly fashioned a litter and gently rolled the demigod onto it. Though he had no reason to doubt the Furies' words, he'd feel more secure if he could get his friend away from this valley of death, far from the portal to the Other Side. He hauled Hercules for more than a mile, over the crest of a low hill and into another valley, near to a small stream. When he bent to check his friend, he found Hercules' skin felt cold, as if he was in shock. Hastily, Iolaus built a fire, then pulled Hercules back into his arms, lending his own warmth to that of the sun and the flames, to drive the deathly chill from his friend's body. Gradually, the gray pallor of the demigod's face gave way to a healthier bronze and his shallow breathing strengthened, growing deeper, less rapid as his body healed itself. As the sun climbed high into the sky, Iolaus murmured to his friend, to soothe him as he grew restless, to reassure him in whatever dark dreams he was lost.

"Come on, buddy…you're all right…you're going to be just fine. Can you hear me, Herc? I'm here…I won't let you go," Iolaus called softly, his throat still tight, his eyes clouded with concern.

Finally, Hercules stirred in his arms, moaning against the pain that still lingered from the abuse he'd taken. "Easy, Herc," Iolaus soothed, stroking long hair back from his friend's face, his fingers lingering on his partner's cheek. "I've got you…you're safe. Easy, buddy."

"Iolaus?" the demigod sighed, blinking against the light, grimacing a little against the pain that still flared in his ribs and back.

"Yeah," the warrior replied, smiling gently though his eyes glowed with relief even as he frowned with empathy for the pain his best friend was suffering. "Just rest, Herc…everything is fine now."

Confused, Hercules looked up into Iolaus' eyes. He didn't understand what was happening, had only vague, fragmented memories of what had occurred. "The Furies…" he mumbled, struggling weakly, afraid that Iolaus might still be in danger.

"Shh…they're gone. It's over," Iolaus replied. "Everything's okay."

Reassured by the words, and more by the truth of them in his friend's eyes, Hercules relaxed in Iolaus' grip, his eyes closing as he drifted back into a healing sleep. Sighing, Iolaus pulled him closer against his chest, Hercules' head resting on his shoulder, finally allowing himself to relax now that he was assured that his friend was recovering from his injuries. Leaning back against a sturdy tree, his arms around his friend, Iolaus thought for a while about everything the Furies had said. But exhaustion soon overcame him and he slipped off to sleep, soothed by the sounds of Hercules' even breathing and by the warmth of the sun that shone down upon them.

* * *

Iolaus jerked awake late in the afternoon when he felt Hercules stir in his arms. Yawning, he looked down into blue eyes warm with life. Hercules was regarding him quizzically, grinning a little self-consciously as he wondered why Iolaus was holding him so tightly.

"You look like you're feeling better," the warrior observed with a slow smile.

"Uh huh," the demigod agreed, squirming to free himself. "You can let me go now, Iolaus."

Iolaus helped his friend sit up as he studied Hercules closely. "You're sure you're okay?" he asked, anxiety lingering in his voice.

"I'm a little stiff…and my ribs feel like I was kicked by an angry giant, but, yeah…I'm fine," Hercules assured him, running fingers through his hair. "What happened? The last I remember, the Furies were explaining why they weren't going to kill either of us."

"Yeah, well, after you collapsed they seemed to lose interest in the conversation," Iolaus replied, moving to build up the fire.

Hercules watched his friend, conscious that Iolaus was avoiding his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Startled into a laugh, Iolaus replied, "Me? I'm fine…I'm not the one who collapsed, remember? But, then, I wasn't bitten by a deadly snake from the Other Side…or have a tree fall on me for that matter."

Quirking his brows with a wry expression, Hercules rolled stiff shoulders as he mumbled, "Right."

Looking back across the fire at his friend, Iolaus observed with a faint grin, "You know, Herc, you have really weird relatives."

"Me?" Hercules grinned back, a teasing light in his eyes. "I remember enough to know they are apparently now your relatives, too."

Iolaus' gaze shifted away as he grunted, "Uh huh…well…"

Made thoughtful by his friend's evident embarrassment, the demigod stated quietly, "It is true, you know. In every way that matters, Iolaus, you have always been my brother. More my brother than Iphicles …certainly more than Ares will ever be." When Iolaus still would not look at him, or answer, Hercules continued softly but with heartfelt sincerity. "Don't you know that?"

"I…" Iolaus began, then hesitated, looking away as he blinked rapidly and wiped a hand across his face. Swallowing, he nodded as he replied, "I've always felt that you were the brother I never had and always wanted, but sometimes…I guess I just never thought that you saw me that way. Good friends, sure…but brothers…?" His voice drifted away as he bit his lip.

Sighing, Hercules stood and he began to pace in small circles as he spoke, "I take you for granted, I know that. I expect that you'll always be there for me, when I need you. But…I forget to let you know, I guess, how important you are to me. Worse…sometimes I say unforgivable things that hurt you, like I did a few days ago. I am really sorry about that, about leaving you to wonder…"

"Don't, Herc," Iolaus interrupted, with a sigh of his own. "You already apologized. Don't beat yourself up."

Pausing in his pacing, standing above Iolaus, Hercules asked, "Why did you take off like that?"

Tilting his head up to search his friend's face, seeing the confusion and hurt there, Iolaus replied, "Because I was mad…"

"Then why didn't you just say so?" Hercules demanded, his voice rising in irritation, cutting him off. "Dammit, why didn't you tell me what a jerk I'd been?"

"I tried, but you weren't listening," Iolaus objected. "You'd made up your mind, and that was it."

"You didn't try hard enough," the demigod replied loudly. "Dammit, Iolaus…that's just not good enough. You've yelled me down more times than I can remember, when I'm too self-righteous for my own good! What made this time any different? Friends…brothers…don't just walk away. Don't just abandon one another. Gods…I thought you wanted to travel with me!"

"I did…I do!" Iolaus replied, his own voice rising in irritation as he stood to face the demigod. But, looking up at Hercules, remembering why he'd chosen to leave, he looked away as his voice softened and he replied a little hesitantly, "I just wasn't sure you wanted me traipsing after you."

Shocked into silence, Hercules gaped at him. Shaking his head, his confusion evident, he demanded, "Why would you ever think something like that?"

Iolaus shrugged, his head down as he murmured, "You left me behind for more than a year, Herc. And you only agreed to let me travel with you again when I wouldn't take no for an answer any more. But, even then, in the last couple of months, you seem to have taken every excuse you could find to go off again on your own. The journey to Thrace…the last couple of missions to solve problems like this latest border dispute…. And, well, you don't seem to think much of my ability to take care of myself judging by your reaction when you arrived in that tavern…. I thought, well, I thought that maybe you consider me a burden, someone you have to take care of…someone you don't need or want to have to worry about…."

It was hard for Iolaus to say how he'd felt, hard to confess his belief that his best friend likely considered him to be more trouble than he was worth. When Hercules didn't answer, he swallowed and shrugged again as he concluded, "I guess I just thought you'd never come right out and say it, but it seemed pretty clear that you'd rather still be on your own."

Hercules reached out to lay his hands upon Iolaus' shoulders, turning his friend back to face him, forcing Iolaus to look up and listen to what he had to say. "I'm sorry," the demigod said. "You don't understand. I was afraid to ask you to go with me after Deianeara and the kids were killed. I was so afraid I'd lose you, too, and I couldn't bear that. But…I wanted you with me and in my selfishness, ultimately I wanted that even more than I wanted to make sure you were safe at home. The last couple of months?" Hercules paused as he thought again about Nemesis, about Hera and his heart clenched with remembered fear. But, he didn't want to burden Iolaus with that knowledge, so he only continued a bit awkwardly, "Those missions were deadly dull, Iolaus, and I was afraid you'd get disgusted with the nonsense. I didn't want you to have to put up with it just because you're my partner."

But, Iolaus had focused on the words that had confirmed his assessment…Herc thought he needed protection, that he was incapable of handling whatever might come at them. "Afraid for me?" Iolaus challenged, feeling a little sick. "So…you really do think you have to take care of me? That I can't take care of myself? Let alone watch your back?"

"NO!" Hercules replied, shaking him a little. "That's not true, not true at all! Gods, Iolaus…when we left the Academy, you were the most skilled, bravest warrior I've ever seen." But Iolaus just pulled away from him…that had been a long time ago. Looking away, and then back again, Hercules continued more soberly, "I have to admit, I assumed after so many years, that your skills would be a bit rusty. But, look what you've done in the last few days…taking on a bar full of dangerous men, defending that family from bandits…facing down the Furies. I have no idea how you've managed to keep your skills so well honed after years spent smithing and farming, but it's very clear you haven't lost your edge. If anything, you're a better warrior than you ever were. I trust you with my life, you have to know that!"

Iolaus studied Herc's eyes, read the conviction and truth in them. "You really mean that, don't you?" he murmured, touched by the faith he saw there, and the trust…wishing he could really believe it. But, he couldn't forget what Hercules had said back in that tavern, in an unguarded moment…hadn't that really been the truth? And, wasn't this faith and trust he saw now in his friend's eyes only what Hercules wanted to feel?

"Absolutely," the demigod replied, surprised that the reassurance was needed. "Don't ever doubt that…and don't ever take off like that again! We're partners, Iolaus…what ever happens, whatever we have to face, we face it together. Got it?"

Thoughtfully, Iolaus looked away as he replied quietly, "Got it." He intended to be Herc's partner, intended to back him up so long as there was life in his body. In time, he'd find a way to prove he could be trusted…in time he'd find a way to convince Hercules that he wasn't just a loose cannon that had to be watched or a burden that had to be carried.

Relieved, assuming everything was fine, the demigod cuffed him playfully. "Fine. I'm glad we've got that settled," the demigod observed, his attention moving to other matters. "So…wanna fish or hunt for dinner?"

"Fish…and I'll even let you do it your way. I'm starved," his best friend replied, chuckling, letting it go, as he always had.

* * *

Later that evening as they sat across the fire from one another, Hercules thoughts returned to their earlier conversation. Curious, he asked, "Iolaus…how have you kept your skills up? You're a regular one man army."

Grinning, Iolaus replied, "Well, I did more than smith and farm for the last few years…gods, Herc, do you have any idea how boring that was, especially when you weren't around anymore for company? And, well, after I got caught so easily by the Minotaur, I realized I'd slowed down and needed to do something about that. So, I got the guys in Thebes organized into a militia to defend the town if need be. We used to train every day in that field just outside of town. Coaching them gave me something useful to do, and I got good enough that I could take up to fifteen of them at one time without hardly breaking a sweat. They aren't warriors after all…."

"I see," the demigod murmured, gazing at Iolaus thoughtfully. "That town owes you a lot." But, he realized how little he'd known what Iolaus had been doing in his life. He'd thought Iolaus was content with the quiet life. He'd been wrong, just as he'd been wrong about the Furies.

Shrugging, Iolaus shook his head. "Nah…it's all just part of what Cheiron taught us, right? Make sure people know what to do if the day comes when they have to defend themselves. The gods know, in Greece that can happen any time. War seems to be our national sport."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hercules asked, curious. He knew he'd been away a lot over the past couple of years, but he'd never guessed Iolaus had been keeping himself so busy preparing to return to the life of a wandering warrior.

Smiling a little self-deprecatingly, Iolaus shrugged as he replied, "I was going to surprise you…show off a little, I guess. I felt bad that I hadn't held up my end when we went after the Minotaur and I'd vowed to myself that the next time, you'd see that you could rely on me. But," he shrugged again, looking into the flames, "we split up on the way to Thrace so you missed the action with the guys Lydia and I encountered. And, well, since then, it's like you've kept me wrapped in cotton wool, like farmer who couldn't be counted on in a fight. Anyway, I thought taking those guys in the tavern a couple of days ago would make the point." Looking up at his friend, Iolaus continued, "I did try to wait for you, you know…I'm not as crazy and thoughtless as you think. But, when they went after the kid, I couldn't put the fight off any longer. At first, I felt pretty good about it, you know…and imagined telling you about it." He grinned a little at the anticipation he'd felt, but then the grin faded. "But…well…instead, you made it pretty clear what you think of me."

Hercules frowned at the words and looked away, regretting again his hasty, ill-considered words, the assumptions he'd believed to be true, just because he believed them, not because he'd bothered checking the facts. But, he'd apologized…Iolaus had to know that he'd never meant those words. Another question occurred to him. He'd thought Iolaus would head east, back home, when he'd taken off…but his friend had headed in the opposite direction.

"Why didn't you head back home?" the demigod asked. "When I started looking for you, I headed east first…cost me about four hours of time."

Iolaus shook his head at that. "Why would I go back to Thebes? There's nothing there for me. Herc, I'm sick of being a farmer and I'm not that good at it. I want to help people…like you do. I figured I could do that whether or not I was with you."

Hercules had looked into the flames while he'd listened and he chastised himself. He should have known that, figured it out for himself. Gods…how had he fooled himself into believing Iolaus could ever be happy with a quiet, safe life?

Iolaus hesitated for a moment as he also gazed into the flames, wondering if he should say more…and then he remembered Megaera's counsel, that they had a lot to work out. Maybe it was time they started. "Herc…you said earlier that you trust me, and I appreciate that. But, how can I believe it? It's not really true, is it? You were very clear about what you think about my judgment, or lack of it back in that tavern…you think I'm impulsive, stubborn, thoughtless, reckless…."

"I was wrong," Hercules cut in sharply, almost shocked that those careless words still haunted his friend. It was only then that the demigod really understood how very much he'd hurt Iolaus…and how his tendency to jump to conclusions, to make unfounded assumptions, had put their partnership at risk. "I was wrong," he repeated more softly as he stood to pace restlessly. "Iolaus…the last few days I've made mistake after mistake, jumping to conclusions time after time. Yes…I assumed you'd started the fight, but mostly I was angry because I was relieved you'd not been hurt. I came on too strong because I was afraid. And, yes, I assumed that you didn't have the skills you once had, because I didn't bother finding out. I assumed the Furies were maddened creatures who existed only to kill…wrong, all of it." Turning to face his friend, Hercules continued, "I've told myself you're reckless or thoughtless to give myself an excuse to keep you safe, not because it's true, or even how I really see you. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

Iolaus looked up at his best friend through unkempt curls, the firelight glinting in his eyes as he studied Hercules and saw the genuine regret. Too much regret for only having cared so much. He felt something relax inside, finally understanding the demons that had been driving his friend, understanding that it really hadn't been about him. They'd both made mistakes, jumped to conclusions…the Furies had been right. Everything they'd each done was motivated by the fact they loved one another, as brothers loved one another. But, they'd each acted only from their own perspective, not taking the time to understand how their best friend saw the world. It was time to learn from the experience, and let go of the hurt and the doubt. Grinning impishly, he replied, "Well, maybe not completely wrong…I've been known to be reckless on occasion…."

"Sometimes even stubborn…" Hercules replied, smiling tentatively, accepting the olive branch.

Snorting, Iolaus affected to be offended, as he protested, "Stubborn? Me? Never! Strong-minded, maybe, determined, resolute…"

Laughing then, Hercules raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay…I give up!"

His buddy just grinned up at him and this time Hercules really did know they'd be alright. Reassured, he sank back down to his place on the far side of the fire. Gazing at Iolaus, he said quietly, "I still say the people of Thebes owe you for making sure they have those skills. They owe you, and so do I."

When Iolaus' gaze clouded with confusion, the demigod continued soberly, "For standing between me and the Furies. For saving my life by offering your own."

Iolaus just nodded a little as he looked away, figuring the villagers had told Herc what had happened when he'd regained consciousness, not realizing that Hercules had been more conscious than he'd thought at the time. It didn't matter how his friend knew. Herc didn't ever need to thank him for only doing what he was there to do…watch his partner's back, safeguard his life.

"Just one more thing," Hercules continued, again drawing Iolaus' eyes back to his own.

"What's that, Herc?" Iolaus inquired, his brows arching in curiosity.

"Don't ever do that again," his partner replied, meaning it.

Iolaus snorted, then laughed. "Well…I guess I won't have to, seeing as they're 'family' and all. The situation isn't likely to arise again, now is it…brother?"

Hercules allowed the sound of his friend's laughter to draw a smile to his own lips. But, his eyes narrowed as he studied Iolaus across the fire, realizing his best friend had deliberately misunderstood him and was choosing not to give any guarantees. Iolaus caught the look as his laughter died away, and he said softly, "Don't worry, Herc…I hear you." And he had heard the concern, even the fear for him…but this time, he also heard the love and understood.

"Good," Hercules responded, "'Cause I expect to have you traveling with me, and watching my back, for many, many years to come." He'd chosen his words carefully, knowing Iolaus would hear more than what was said. He couldn't watch Hercules' back if he was dead and the demigod knew that where everything else might fail to convince Iolaus to safeguard his own life for his own sake, his commitment to looking out for Hercules would ensure his best friend wouldn't take careless chances.

"Got it," Iolaus snickered, understanding that Hercules was deliberately, and effectively, pushing the right buttons.

"Glad to know it's clear…brother," Hercules replied smugly, smiling at the man who had always defined who he was, who gave him the confidence to do what he needed to do, who had always believed in him, sheltering him with unconditional and unswerving love…and who meant the world to him.

Iolaus responded with a brilliant smile of his own…and Hercules could see all that he felt reflected in those laughing eyes…a brother's love returned in full measure.

Finis

Note: It is a historical fact that the athletic field outside of Ancient Thebes was called the Iolausian Field, in honour of the man who was revered for his skills as a warrior, and in gratitude to Iolaus for having shared those skills with the men of the city. And, it is mythic lore that the Furies exacted retribution against those who engaged in blood feuds with their own kin.


End file.
